A wavelength-converting light-emitting diode, which a blue light-emitting element is combined with a phosphor to produce white light, is conventionally known. For instance, JP-A 2005-116998 (Kokai) mentions a manufacturing method in which a phosphor layer is formed on the upper surface of a wafer including numerous LEDs, and then the wafer is cut into individual chips. However, in this case, the light emitted from the side surface of the light-emitting element does not pass through the phosphor layer, and bluish light is emitted from the side surface. Thus, it is difficult to produce white light as desired.